


Eso es lo que la familia hace, ¿no?

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mentioned johnlock, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: El abuelo Holmes fue, es y será un gran casamentero.#28. "Please help me." - "Por favor, ayúdame".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 3





	Eso es lo que la familia hace, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

La mañana del sábado, la primera en varias semanas en la que no llovía, Mycroft decidió disfrutar de la chimenea. No porque estuviera enfermo, sino porque llevaba esperando un paquete desde primera hora y era el lugar más cercano a la puerta principal.

Los minutos pasaban. Las horas, una tras otra, dieron lugar a un rápido desayuno y una algo más lenta media mañana. ¿Qué haría si llamaba en el baño? Todas esas preocupaciones se esfumaron con un presentimiento. Salió a mirar el buzón y ahí estaba: el aviso.

Fue con todo su enfado a la oficina de mensajería, donde el gerente no salía de la frase «estaría usted fuera, por eso dejó el aviso». Así transcurrió la primera hora. Después, el gerente señaló al aparcamiento, mandándole a hablar con el repartidor en su descanso. Cuando llegó, este estaba fumando apoyado en la pared.

—Esa cosa te matará.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

Le ofreció lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y Mycroft se lo fumó apoyado de los ladrillos de al lado, contra los que aplastó la colilla antes de tirarla. Sin mediar más palabras, el repartidor echó a andar hacia una moto.

—Eh, he venido por esto —le dio el aviso, ya subido y con el casco en la mano.

—No estarías —Mycroft entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula—. Pero mira —se giró y agarró un casco de una moto de al lado— está al fondo de los paquetes. Si vienes, cuando acabe la ronda es todo tuyo.

Después de horas de copiloto dando vueltas por la ciudad, por zonas que Mycroft ni siquiera había imaginado, llegaron a la casa.

—Si esta es tu casa, no abriste.

—Esta es la puerta trasera. Sigue avanzando —con la moto apagada pero aún sobre ella, rodaron por el camino de piedra que daba a la entrada principal.

—Pues vas a tener razón —dijo mientras le daba el paquete sin mirar y se perdía en las columnas de la entrada—. ¿Y qué has pedido? —Mycroft le dio vueltas a la pequeña caja plastificada.

—Si yo lo supiera… Desde que descubrió internet, mi abuelo no para de pedir cacharros.

Al costado de la puerta, tras uno de los grandes ventanales, un anciano de aspecto amigable llamaba con los nudillos en el cristal. Cuando el repartidor se giró para ver, este le hizo gestos de que entrase. Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver al otro chico agotarse en aspavientos para que se quitara de la ventana.

—¿Quieres mi teléfono? —Mycroft parpadeó confuso—. Por si vuelvo a perderme. Dame y lo apunto. —Las dudosas manos de su dueño lo desbloquearon. Escribió un rato y, ante sus ojos atónitos, se hizo una foto sonriente con el jardín de fondo—. Soy Greg. Discúlpame con tu abuelo.

***

El día pasó como tantos sábados, con frío en el exterior y programas insustanciales en la tele. No sabía cómo su abuelo los prefería a una buena película. Aunque tampoco por qué se había comprado un sacapuntas para hacer pasta de calabacín. Cuando Mycroft llevaba quince minutos afilando la verdura, decidió cambiar a un pelador y dejar la nueva adquisición cerca de la basura.

Varias veces su abuelo había intentado hablar del encuentro con Greg, tantas como él había evitado el tema. Sin embargo, en la cena no tuvo escapatoria.

—Parece simpático.

—No empieces.

—Solo quiero que seas tan feliz como lo fui yo con tu abuela. Cincuenta años casados. Se dice pronto.

—Te separaste tres veces antes de conocerla.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos.

La velada terminó entre risas, si bien el abuelo Holmes sabía rebajar la tensión que él mismo propiciaba. Más de un chasco se había buscado en su juventud y le encantaba contarlos.

Temprano, se fueron a la cama. El abuelo Holmes era mayor y, a pesar de sus quejas, siempre acababa leyendo una revista en el confort del dormitorio. Mycroft, por su parte, recogió la cocina y se fue al ordenador bajo la ventana. La cama le llamaba, pero más le llamaban los ejercicios que tenía que entregar al día siguiente.

Bien entrada la noche, babeante sobre las hojas de apuntes, soñaba con la foto del recién conocido. Un grito le despertó y corrió, aturdido, a la habitación de su abuelo. Sus ojos le miraban desde el suelo. Mycroft voló a por el teléfono.

—Por favor, ayúdame.

***

En las sillas del hospital, Mycroft lloraba desconsolado sobre el hombro de Greg.

—No sabía a quién llamar. Mi familia estaba lejos y…

—Tranquilo. —Le besó el pelo y lo acercó más a él—. Estoy contigo.

***

**Cinco años después, en casa del abuelo Holmes**

—Abuelo, vamos a la revisión, que no llegamos.

—¿Y tu marido?

—A Mycroft se le ha complicado el trabajo.

—Este nieto mío. —Suspiró, oscilando la cabeza—. Podría aprender de su hermano. Está con un médico y siempre toma el té a su hora.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
